


Isabelle's Parabatai

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Brotherhood, Developing Friendships, Domestic Malec, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Impulsive Decisions, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Memory Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: When Clary lost her memory, Isabelle lost her Parabatai, but then Clarys memory came back..This fic has everything: Sizzy, Clace, Domestic Malec, Friendships, Parabatais, Jace Alec and Izzy being siblings, Maryse being a good mother etc etc
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Isabelle's Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. I learned English at school and through watching supernatural.  
> Therefore, there will be some grammar and spelling mistakes. Please tell me if you find one.♡

Alec has a Parabatai. And Alec has a soulmate. However his soulmate and his Parabatai are two different persons. His Parabatai is his brother, Jace is a part of him, Alec feels what Jace feels, Jace feels what Alec feels, they are one until death do them apart.  
And his soulmate is his husband, Magnus is his home. Magnus goes to war for Alec and Alec goes to war for Magnus. They are one and not even death will do them apart. 

When Clary lost her memory, the Institute lost a valuable Shadowhunter, Magnus lost his protégé, Simon lost his best and oldest friend, Jace lost his soulmate, Luke lost his daughter and Isabelle lost her Parabatai. Well, the ceremony wasn't done yet, but they were already one. The rune was the only thing that was missing. 

And then Clary got the sight back and she started to remember Jace. And then, after a lots of magic and storytelling, the Institute got a valuable Shadowhunter back, Magnus' had his protégé, Simon got reunited with his best and oldest friend, Jace had a soulmate, Luke became a father again and cried his eyes out, but Isabelle's Parabatai was still missing. 

"Why don't you just ask her?" Simon, Isabelle's soulmate, asks her.   
"What if she doesn't remember it? Or what if she doesn't want it anymore?"  
"Wasn't she the one who asked you in the first place?"   
"Yeah..."  
Simon sighs and places a kiss on her cheek "Then, she has definitely not changed her opinion. Look I know Clary since first grade, she's probably thinking about asking you again but has the same doubts."

  
"Clary you are most certainly overthinking this" Jace tells Clary.   
"But what if she has changed her mind?" she asks sad.   
"Izzy is my sister, I know her since forever. She never wanted a Parabatai because, unlike Alec and me, she is independent enough that she doesn't need one. And then you came along. I mean, obviously she still doesn't need one, but she wants one. And when she agreed that she wants to be you're Parabatai, it means that Izzy had thought this through" Jace explains.  
"The only reason she is not asking is probably that she is overthinking about asking you, what sounds really really familiar." Clary rolls her eyes and hits Jace with a pillow. "Shut up" she mumbles. 

  
Izzy stands up and heads towards Clary's room, where she sees Jace leaving it.   
"Hey Iz" he smirks.

Jace remembers when he and Alec became Parabatai. The two brothers were already close to each other and they never would have thought that they could get closer, but the rune showed them that they were wrong. He touches his hip where the rune appeared and he could feel Alec and the happiness his Parabatai feels right now. Jace remembers that before Alec met Magnus, Alec would usually feel lost, angry and worthless. Magnus changed this massively. Now Jace mainly feels Alec's joy, and he's so glad that his brother found someone he can be happy with. 

"Don't overthink this" Jace tells his sister, leaving a confused look on her face, then leaves to visit his mother. Izzy ignores him and knocks on Clary's door. "Come in" she hears a muffled voice behind the door. After she steps in, she sees Clary sitting on her couch with a pillow in her arms who smiles at her. "Hey Izzy. Jace and I were just talking about you." Izzy chuckles. "Well I hope only about good things" she says and joins her on the couch.   
"Clary, I kinda wanna talk with you about something" Izzy starts nervously. "And it's totally okay if you say no" she adds quickly.   
"Ehm, so I don't know if you remember, but right before Magnus' and Alec's wedding you asked me if we could become Parabatai-" and before she could even finish her sentence Clary hugged her. "YES" she says and squeezes Izzy. "Of course I remember, Jace and I just talked about it" She looks Izzy in the eyes. "I was simply afraid that you'd say no" Clary confesses and they both start to giggle.   
"So we will become Parabatai then?" Izzy asks and Clary nods. "When?" she asks.   
"How about today?" Izzy answers "I mean why wait. Who knows, maybe waiting will cause that I'll loose my memory this time" she smirks. "Haha very funny" Clary answers sarcastic. "So how do people become Parabatai?"   
"Well first you have to tell this to your head of the Institute, which is me, I'm the head of this Institute." Izzy starts to explain and they both laugh a little. "Well I have to tell this to the Inquisitor, who has to participate at the ceremony. Lucky for us, my brother is the Inquisitor, and I know he's free today. Then the Inquisitor has to tell the Silent brother to get ready for a ceremony, cause it'll take place by silent brothers. We two just have to remember the oath." 

  
Alec and Magnus were having lunch when Alec suddenly catches a fire message. Magnus frowns "who sent it?" he asks a bit annoyed. They both took a week free and they had finally some alone time. He just hopes that it's not a big thing. "It's from Iz" Alec answers. "She and Clary want to become Parabatai" Magnus' eyes lighten up. He remembers how heartbroken Isabelle was when Clarissa lost her memories. "When?" he asks curiously. Alec laughs a little. "Tonight"   
"Tonight?" Magnus asks in disbelief. "Really, they don't wanna wait or something?"   
Alec looks dead into his husband's eyes "Says Magnus - Let's get married tonight - Lightwood Bane?" he asks in a sarcastic manner. Magnus giggles. "Yeah you're right. So we will have a party tonight then!" Magnus announces existed and rubs his hands together.   
"We will?" Alec asks surprised.   
"Yes Alexander, we will."

  
Jace just arrived at Maryse's new apartment and they both were about to sit down on the couch, when Jace catches a fire message. "Oh are you needed at the Institute my boy" wants Maryse to know but he shakes his head. "No... It's an invitation."  
"Invitation to what?"  
"Izzy and Clary are becoming Parabatais tonight" he says impressed and Maryse is shocked. "W-What? Tonight?!" She shakes her head. "I mean, I'm obviously happy for her but... First Alec gets impulsively married, now Izzy will have a Parabatai, what's next? Are you telling me that Clary is nine months pregnant now?"   
"What Mom, NO!" Jace immediately answers. "Clary and I aren't even engaged...yet"  
"Pregnancy has nothing to do with engageme- wait what do you mean with 'yet'?"   
"Ehm, that's why I'm here. I think I'm ready to ask her to marry me."   
Maryse jumps up from excitement and hugs him. "OMG Jace, finally. I thought Max will get married before you ask her. Wait you need something, stay here" she orders, goes to her rooms and comes back with a casket. "Well Alec got the Lightwood Family ring, so you have to get the Lightwood Family necklace" she explains and opens the casket. 

Jace is for a second speechless by the beauty of this necklace. "But... I'm not a Lightwood?"   
"Shut up will ya? You're as much a Lightwood as your siblings are"  
"But what about Izzy? And Max" he asks concerned, he doesn't want to take something away from them what's rightfully theirs.  
"Jace, believe me, the Lightwood Family has enough jewelry for 10 more children. So stop being so childish and take it already. Also do you have already a ring? Do we need to go to the jewelry?"  
"Moomm..."  
"I know you Jace. Also don't forget to ask Lucian for his blessing, you don't wanna marry a girl without the blessings of her father"  
"I know Mom"

  
Silent City  
Clarissa and Isabelle wearing matching dresses, are nervously waiting for every guest to arrive. Magnus and Alec are the first ones to arrive, holding hands and looking so proud. "Isabelle my dear, I'm so happy for you" Magnus says and hugs her, while Alec talks Clary. "Look Fairchild, I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but just so you know... I'm happy that _you_ will be Izzy's Parabatai." He smiles.  
"That means a lot to me" she confesses, and two seconds later she's hugging Magnus. "Ugh Biscuit, I'm so glad you're back" he says.   
The next one is Simon, who is just shining from Happiness. After all his best friend and his love of his life are becoming Parabatai. Then Jace, Luke and Maryse arrive, exchanging hugs with the two young women.   
The last ones are Robert and Max Lightwood. Max immediately jumps into the arms of his sister and Robert Lightwood shakes hands with Clary. 

After everyone arrived, a Silent Brother arrived. He moves his hand and three burning circles are made. "Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, each of you have to stand into one of this circles." Both do as them told, face each other and hold the other ones Arm. "You now may say your oath.

> _"Entreat me not to leave thee_ ," Izzy starts.  
> " _Or return from following after thee—_ " Clary continues   
> _"For whither thou goest, I will go,"_  
>  _"And where thou lodgest, I will lodge."_  
>  _"Thy people shall be my people"_  
>  _" and thy God my God._ " Clary adds.   
> " _Where thou diest,will I die,"_  
>  _"and there will I be buried."_  
>  _"The Angel do so to me, and more also_ ," Izzy says  
> " ** _If aught but death part thee and me._** " They both finish.

  
The flames are gone and both of them feel a warm light at their hips. Usually, craving Runes hurt, but this one feels good, and comfortable. Suddenly they feel another heartbeat, and the excitement each one of them feel is doubled. It's doubled cause they feel each others excitement and the other heartbeat the feel is the other ones heartbeat. Clary is the first one to loose tears of joy and as soon as the light disappears they jump into each others arms. The guest clap, Luke and Maryse are both tearing up and Jace and Alec grin at each other. They know exactly how Clary and Izzy feel right now. "In the name of the Clave I congratulate you both. May you always stay close to each other." Alec says.  
"So, now we all will celebrate at our place" Magnus adds and opens a portal to their apartment.

Isabelle has a Parabatai. And Isabelle has a soulmate. However her soulmate and her Parabatai are two different persons. Her Parabatai is Clary, a friend she never thought she'll find, someone who always had and always will have her back. Isabelle feels what Clary feels and Clary feels what Isabelle feels. They are bonded until death do them apart.  
And her soulmate is Simon, someone who always encourages her, someone who gets her without words or a magical bond. They are one and not even death will do them apart.

Isabelle Lightwood is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I never put so much effort into something like in this fic. This took me WEEKS to write, and I'm still not 100% happy with it.  
> I genuinely hope you like it♡


End file.
